BROTHERS
by magnificent7
Summary: A PF crossover with Shazam! my first PF fic! Please read and review!


BROTHERS  
By Jackie Schmitt  
  
It was Keith's turn to watch Danny. Danny was accidentally blinded in   
a fire  
at school.  
  
"Keith, will you quit following me everywhee I go? You know, I   
wouldn't mind  
some peace and quiet. I know I'm blind but, no one has to watch me   
all the  
time."  
  
"It's my turn to watch you Danny." Keith replied. You are my brother   
you know,  
and I do care about what happens to you.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to me Keith , I am going to get my sight   
back. The  
doctor said this is only for a little while. Can't you just leave me   
alone, Keith?"  
  
Danny got very angry at Keith.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Danny?" Keith yelled.  
  
"I'm going as far away from you as I can." Danny left the house and   
Keith followed him.  
  
  
  
Danny was struggling when he left the house. He almost ran right   
into a tree.  
Keith started yelling for Danny. "Danny! Danny!"  
  
Danny was ignoring Keith.  
  
  
  
He was walking towards the highway when Mentor and Billy were   
traveling in their van.  
  
  
"Billy will you turn that loud music down? It's getting really   
annoying."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Mentor," Billy said. All of a sudden the domed lights   
started blinking and making noise. "Oh, oh, Mentor, it's the Elders."  
  
"Yes, and just in time, too, Billy," Mentor replied. Billy   
smiled back at Mentor.   
Billy replied so that the Elders appeared.   
  
"Oh Elders fleet and strong and wise, appear before my seeking   
eyes."  
  
"Good morning, Billy."  
  
"Good morning, Solomon, Elders."  
  
"Billy," Solomon replied, "Soon you will come across two brothers   
who will need your help. You will soon see that they love each other,   
but they need help to try and understand each other."  
  
"Solomon," Billy replied, "I don't understand."  
  
"You will soon see Billy, you will soon see. Farewell, Billy."  
  
"Well, what did the Elders have to say Billy?"  
  
All of a sudden when Billy was coming back. Billy yelled at   
Mentor. "Look  
out Mentor!"  
  
Mentor swerved out of the way just in time before he almost hit   
Danny with their van. Billy and Mentor got out of the van really   
fast. "Son, little boy," Mentor replied.  
  
"Are you okay?" Billy asked Danny.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just banged up my head a little bit."  
  
"Are you sure that you're okay?" Billy asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up."  
  
Billy waved a hand over Danny's face. "Mentor he's blind."  
  
"Yeah, I'm blind." Danny said. "What of it?"  
  
"We didn't mean anything by that."  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard Keith yelling for   
Danny. "Danny, Danny, will you please answer me Danny?"  
  
"Someone is out looking for you, are you Danny?" Billy asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm Danny and that's my brother Keith."  
  
Billy was looking back to what "Solomon" was saying to him   
before about helping two brothers.  
  
"Danny," Keith replied. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Keith. I told you nothing's going to happen to me."  
  
"I think your brother is going to be okay," Billy said.   
  
"Thanks for helping my brother. He's just so stubborn ever since   
his accident." Keith turned toward's Danny. "Where are you going,   
Danny?"  
  
"I'm going back to the house if that's okay with you."  
  
"Wait up Danny."  
  
"No," Danny replied. "I'm not waiting."  
  
"We can give you boys a lift if you'd like," Mentor replied.   
  
"Oh, that's okay. We don't live very far away."  
  
"Do you mind if we ask how he became blind? Billy asked.   
  
"No, not at all. There was a fire at achool in the chemistry lab.   
Some chemicals blew right in Danny's face. The doctor told us that   
this could be only temporary. But he doesn't want to learn how to   
cope with his blindness. Especially from me. Well thanks for your   
help. I really appreciate it."  
  
  
"Come on Billy, let's get going, I'm about ready for lunch "  
  
"Okay," Billy replied. "Me, too".  
  
Shirley was getting really worried. "Reuben, I wonder if we should   
call the police?"  
  
"Don't worry too much, Shirley. Keith is looking after Danny."  
  
"Yeah, Mom," Laurie replied. "They should be back anytime now."  
  
Shirley was still worried . "I hope you're right, Laurie."  
  
Just then Danny came inside the house. Shirley was so excited to see   
him. "Danny! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you.   
Where's Keith?"  
  
"Don't worry Mom, he's right behind me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Danny," Keith yelled. "Why didn't you wait for me?"  
  
"Keith," Shirley asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Danny got mad at me and ran off. Mom, he never listens to   
anything I say."  
  
"I told you, I can take care of myself." Danny was so upset he took   
his cane and made it upstairs to his room.   
  
"Mom, Danny almost was hit by a van," Keith told her.  
  
"He what?" Shirley said, "Is he all right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's okay. The people in the van were really nice. They helped   
us."  
  
"Who were they?" Laurie asked.   
  
"Some really nice people. One was just around my age. Billy Batson.   
You'll probably like him, Laurie he's really nice."  
  
"Groovy, I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"The older man that he was with is Mentor. They should be stopping by   
later."  
  
Shirley went to see if Danny was okay. She knocked on Danny's   
door. "Danny, are  
you all right?" Shirley came in to find Danny crying. "Honey, Keith   
told me what  
happened."  
  
"Mom, why does Keith think that just because I can't see I can't take   
care of myself? I mean, I'm going to get my sight back soon."  
  
"We know you will Danny. Keith and everyone just care about you so   
much."  
  
"I know that, Mom. Just wish that Keith would leave me alone."  
  
Shirley gave Danny a hug.  
  
It was late in the afternoon. There was a knock on the door. Keith   
answered it. "Hey, Billy, Mentor. Come right in. Glad you stopped by"  
  
"Hi Keith," Billy replied.   
  
"Billy, Mentor. I'd like you to meet the rest of my family. This is   
my Mom. Our friend and manager. Mr. Kincaid."  
  
Reuben was shaking their hands.   
  
"And this is Laurie, Chris and Tracy. Mom, these are the people who   
helped Danny and me before," Keith said.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping them. We really appreciate it."  
  
Mentor replied, "It was our pleasure Mrs. Partridge. Were glad to   
have helped them."  
  
"Oh please call me Shirley, okay? Would you like to have dinner with   
us?"  
  
Billy looked at Mentor. "Yes, Mrs. Partridge that would be really   
nice. We'd love to have dinner with you and your family."  
  
"You're right Keith," Laurie whispered. "I really like Billy. He's   
really cute."  
  
"Keith, is Danny around? I'd like to talk to him," Billy asked.   
  
"Sure thing Billy, yeah he's upstairs in his room. I'll go get him   
for you." Keith went up to Danny's room.   
  
Danny wasn't there. "Mom, Keith yelled. Wasn't Danny in his room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, he's not there, now."  
  
"Where could he have gone?"  
  
Shirley wondered. The kids and everyone started looking everywhere in   
the house, but Danny was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
  
Laurie came running down the stairs. "Mom, Danny's nowhere in the   
house.  
We looked everywhere. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to call the police!"  
  
"Shirley," Reuben said, "Let's not go that far yet."  
  
"Reuben, Danny was really upset before."   
  
Billy wanted to help calm Shirley down. "Ah, Mrs. Partridge, we can   
split up and start looking for Danny. And if worse comes to worse,   
Mentor and I can get in touch with Captain Marvel if we can't find   
him."  
  
Chris got really excited. "Wow! You really know Captain Marvel?"  
  
"Well let's just say we can get in touch with him," Billy answered.  
  
Keith was getting anxious to go looking for Danny. "Mom, we should go   
start looking for Danny right now!"  
  
"You're right, Keith; everyone, let's get going. Oh Reuben I'm so   
worried!" Shirley said.  
  
Reuben hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Partridge, we'll find Danny. Let's get going   
Billy." Billy and Mentor started off looking for Danny, followed by   
the others.  
  
Hours later, it was getting late. Then all of a sudden, Keith saw   
something. "Danny, Danny!" Keith yelled. "Is that you? Answer me   
Danny."  
  
"Oh no, Keith can't find me!" Danny thought. He started running and   
tripped over a log.   
  
"Danny, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm okay, Keith, just leave me alone."  
  
"Danny why'd you run off like that for? Everyone is worried sick   
about you!"  
"That's just it. I'm tired of everyone worried about me all the time   
just because I can't see, especially you," Danny told him.  
  
"Here Danny, let me help you up."  
  
Danny got very angry at Keith. "I can do it myself Keith!" When Danny   
got up, he accidentally knocked into Keith. Keith stumbled backward   
and fell down a hill.   
  
"Keith, Keith where are you?"  
  
Keith fell all the way down the hill. The hill was full of rocks and   
boulders.   
Keith was a little shaken, but not badly hurt. Keith was trying to   
get up, when all of  
a sudden he heard the noise of a rattlesnake. The rattler was right   
by Keith ready to  
strike. Keith was very still and frightened. It just happened right   
there. The rattlesnake bit Keith in his leg. Keith collapsed to the   
ground. "Danny, Danny are you here? I'm hurt!" Keith yelled.   
  
Danny somehow made it to the bottom of the hill, desperate to get to   
Keith. "Keith? Say something so I can hear you!"  
  
"Danny, I'm over here."  
  
Danny followed Keith's voice. "Keith, are you okay?"  
  
"No. I'm not okay! A rattlesnake bit me, Danny."  
  
"Are you kidding me, Keith? A rattlesnake bit you?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding you." Keith pulled out his handkerchief and   
wrapped it around his leg. "Listen, Danny. I'm going to try and make   
it up the hill." Keith was already short of breath.  
  
"You'll never make it Keith. Listen, I got you into this and I'll get   
you out okay?"  
  
"How?" Keith asked. "You can't even see."  
  
"I'll make it, Keith. I got down the hill okay. I'll make it back up   
again. You stay right here in this same spot okay? Are you okay,   
Keith? I wish I had my canteen with me for you."  
  
"I'll be okay, Danny. I'm really cold."  
  
"I'll come back for you in a flash, Keith." Danny started to go for   
help. He started climbing up the hill. He finally made it to the top.   
When he heard Billy and Mentor   
yell for him, Danny was so excited to hear Billy and Mentor's   
voices. "Billy,  
I'm over here"  
  
"Mentor," Billy said, "There he is. Danny, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but Keith is hurt. He was bit by a rattlesnake!"  
  
"A rattlesnake! Mentor, we have to get to Keith right away!" Billy   
exclaimed.  
  
"You know what you can do, Billy," Mentor said.  
  
"Danny you have to promise me this: what takes place here next you   
can never tell anyone okay?"  
  
"Billy, what's going to happen?" Danny asked.  
  
Billy stepped back and said the magic word: "Shazam!" Then, the   
magic lightning   
thundered down and transformed Billy Batson into Captain Marvel!  
  
"Mentor, what happened is Billy okay?" Danny asked.   
  
"Yes Danny, I'm okay, except I'm not Billy anymore," Captain Marvel   
replied.  
  
"That voice! I heard that voice before on the news. Wow! Billy   
you're really Captain Marvel!"  
  
"Yes, Danny, and you have to remember to keep our secret, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, Captain Marvel, I won't tell anybody, ever! Please help   
my brother.   
  
Captain Marvel patted Danny on his shoulder. "I will, Danny. I'm   
going back to the van to get the medical kit. I'll be right back for   
Keith."  
  
"Danny can you find your way back to Keith?" Mentor asked.  
  
"Yes, Mentor, I sure can."  
  
Mentor and Danny were on their way to get to Keith.   
  
Keith was starting to get delirious. 'I have to go find some   
help. Danny will never make it,' he thought. Keith started to get   
up. He was limping, trying to make it back on his own. Just then a   
rock slide came tumbling down and crashed down upon Keith. The rocks   
and boulders just kept coming and totally trapped Keith.   
  
After Captain Marvel got the medical kit he came back into action.   
Holy Moley! Captain Marvel saw Keith trapped among the boulders and   
rocks. Captain Marvel started taking them off Keith like they were   
nothing. Mentor and Danny made it down the hill safely.   
  
"Keith, Keith!" Danny cried, "Captain Marvel is he going to be okay?   
Please say he's going to be okay!"  
  
"I'll do everything I can for him Danny." Captain Marvel started   
working on Keith. "Are you okay, son?" he asked Keith.  
  
"I'm so cold…" Keith's voice was very faint.   
  
Captain Marvel took off his yellow cape and wrapped it around Keith.   
  
"Don't worry, Danny," Mentor said. "Keith is in excellent hands, now."  
  
Danny looked very worried. Captain Marvel was applying medicine to   
Keith's wounds, and he grabbed a walkie talkie from the medical   
kit. "Mercy General, we have a young man who was bit by a   
rattlesnake."  
  
The doctor was telling Captain Marvel exactly what to do.   
  
"Okay Keith that's it. Let's get you to the hospital." Captain Marvel   
took Keith in his arms, still wrapped in his cape, and ran up the   
hill in no time flat.   
  
"Keith will be okay, now, Danny."  
  
"I sure hope so, Mentor. That was some rock slide! I was sure scared."  
  
  
"Me, too, Danny." They walked up the hill. "When we get to the   
hospital, we'll call your family and tell them everything will be all   
right."  
  
Danny smiled at Mentor.   
  
  
They were already at the hospital, waiting for word on Keith.   
  
"Mentor," Danny spoke up, "I hope we hear something soon."  
  
"Me too, Danny."  
  
Shirley and the others arrived. Shirley was so excited to see Danny   
all right. She gave Danny the biggest hug. "Danny, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm okay."  
  
Shirley was very grateful to Mentor and Captain Marvel. "How's my son   
Keith?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything yet, Mom," Danny answered. Just then the   
doctor came into the waiting room.   
  
"Doctor how's my son?"  
  
"He's going to be fine Mrs. Partridge."  
  
Shirley looked very relieved.   
  
"He'll be fine, Mrs. Partridge, thanks to Captain Marvel."  
  
"I don't know how I will ever to thank you, Captain Marvel."  
  
"No need, Mrs. Partridge. That's my job helping people." Captain   
Marvel told her.  
  
"You can go see your son now, Mrs. Partridge," the doctor said.  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Chris was very excited to see Captain Marvel. "Can I shake your hand,   
Captain Marvel?"  
  
"You sure can son," said Captain Marvel.  
  
"Wow!" Chris said.   
  
"Mentor, where's Billy?" Laurie asked him.  
  
"Oh he's around. I think he went to go get some coffee."  
  
"Well," Captain Marvel spoke up. "I better get going. He wanted to  
say one last thing to Danny. "You helped save your brother's life,   
too, Danny. You  
were very brave out there."  
  
"Thanks Captain Marvel."  
  
Captain Marvel shook Danny's hand and left and went out of sight and   
said the magic word 'Shazam!" Then the magic lightning thundered down   
and transformed Captain Marvel back into Billy Batson.   
  
Billy came back with the coffee.   
  
"Billy," Laurie said, "You just missed Captain Marvel."  
  
"Captain Marvel? Sorry I missed him!" Billy winked at Danny.   
  
Shirley was already in the room with Keith. "How do you feel honey?"  
  
"I'm all right now, Mom. Just feeling a little tired."  
  
Shirley kissed Keith on his forehead and gave him the biggest hug too.  
  
The others started coming into see Keith too.   
  
"He's going to be just fine. Keith is going to be released in a   
couple of more days," the doctor said.  
  
"Really glad you're going to be okay, Keith."  
  
"Thanks Billy," Keith replied.   
  
"Yeah, Keith," Laurie said, We were so worried about you. Especially   
Danny."  
  
"I'm lucky to be alive, thanks to Captain Marvel and thanks, Danny   
for saving my life." Keith held out his hand to Danny.   
  
"He has his hand out to you, Danny," Shirley told him.   
  
Danny made his way over to Keith and took his hand and the two   
brothers gave each other a big hug.   
  
Keith was released from the hospital a couple of days later. It was   
early in the morning. Billy and Mentor were at the door. Tracy opened   
it up.   
  
"Hi Tracy," Billy said. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nobody else was around. "I wonder where everyone is? Hope everything   
is okay." Mentor was worried.   
  
Then Laurie appeared from the kitchen. "Hi Billy, Mentor. We were   
just about to have breakfast; care to join us?"  
  
"Thanks, Laurie, that'll be great. How's Keith doing?"  
  
"Oh, he's just fine he's back to his normal self. He and Danny are   
still sleeping. Keith's doing a lot better, though."  
  
Shirley heard the voices. "Well, hello Billy, Mentor. Hope you're   
staying for breakfast."  
  
Just then they heard Danny yell. "Mom, Mom!"  
  
"What on earth?" Shirley was alarmed.   
  
Everyone ran up the stairs. Keith woke up when he heard Danny yell   
and got to his room first. "Danny what's the matter? What's wrong?"  
  
Shirley was so worried. "Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom, Keith, Nothing's wrong! I can see!"  
  
Keith and Shirley looked at each other.   
  
"Yeah, I can really see, Mom!"  
  
"You can really see, Danny?" Keith was so happy.   
  
"I sure can, Keith."  
  
"How could it be just like that you can see?"  
  
"Yeah, Keith. I just woke up now, then all of a sudden my eyesight   
came back. It's a little blurry, but I can see everything. I told   
everyone I was going to see again."  
  
"Yes you did, honey. It's a miracle. Miracles really do happen."   
Shirley was so excited for Danny.   
  
Everyone was really happy that morning. Danny was getting a lot of   
hugs from everyone.   
  
"This is so great, Danny. Now that you can see, are you ready for a   
concert?"  
  
"Reuben, he just got his sight back."  
  
"That's okay, Mom. I sure am, Mr. Kincaid. We haven't played in a   
long time."  
  
Laurie asked Billy if he would like to go to their concert.   
  
"I'd love to go, Laurie, if it's okay with Mentor."  
  
"That would be fine, Billy. I'll just sit this one out."  
  
"Oh come on, Mentor," Danny said. "You have to hear us sing.   
  
Mentor was a little wary and looked at Billy. "Okay, Danny I'll come   
to your concert."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," Billy said and they all   
laughed.   
  
The End  
  



End file.
